One Piece the Untold Adventure: Catching up
by 20913
Summary: You feel lost when reading this story of One Piece the Untold Adventure. Well come and read as some would call a review to tells from the beginning to how everything went and Recaps on beginnings of the story parts 2 to the last part of OPTUA story. with this story you should be up to date on what's going on and how it happen from the beginning to end. (Rated T for Safety)
1. One Piece the Untold Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**One Piece the Untold Adventure**

There_ once a man named Gold Roger(or Gol D Roger) who was the "King of the Pirates". He had wealth, fame, power all the world had to offer and was the strongest with his crew next to Whitebeard. One day he was captured and by the World Gorernment they had decided to have a public execution in his home town on the east blue. But before he died these were his final words he said. __**You want my treasure? You can have it. I lift everything I gathered here today in one place. Now you just have to find it. **__Ever since pirates from all over the world had search for the One Piece it was consider "The Great Pirate era". _

_ For 22 years no one find the One Piece not even the most famous or greatest Pirates of them all couldn't achieve it or just couldn't care less. For peoples dreams were thrown aside, the corrupted were in power and there're those who waited to stirke to create anew era. The whole world was in a struggle for power not just the pirates, but the marines and World Government. Everything seem to be going down hill or so we thought._

_ There is a saying that you can't control destiny or fate for people who are chosen are mean't for great things and it's never wrong(__**Boy are they in for a surprise**__). One day a boy named __**Monkey D Luffy **__17 years sets off an adventure on a dream to become "King of the Pirates". With nothing but a dinghy, little food and clothes on his back with a straw hat he keeps 10 years as a promise to a friend._

_ On his quest to achieve his dreams he gathered a crew of 9 including himself. He and his crew had made themselves reputation of being the craziest, dangerous, most random pirate crew you will ever know. For the most part they are friendly to anyone mostly the citizens because they try to enjoy themselves and have fun while can but once troubles on there way that's when there in action. For there action sometimes help save people, village, cities and countries but for a price. Higher bounties are made defeating famous pirates and even declaring war against the World Government(__**that hold 170 countries**__) in order to save a friend. Sometime their viewed as heroes or villains sometimes their respect or feared for how strong they are or how dangerous they hold on what future they bring. But all n all it doesn't bother them how the world thinks of them for what they are or what they do for if you hurt a friend of there's or attack them(__**excluding the citizens**__) then expect your worst nightmares to come true. For they aim to achieve there own dreams and to help luffy become "King of the Pirates". Now for this story will tell a tale somewhere around this world or will_ _it._

* * *

**20913 **

**4/21/14**

**over 'n' out**


	2. Recap

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Recap I**

_In the beginning we go to Luffy and his crew defeating Golden lion Shiki, but after his defeat they set off to an island to get supplies for food and other stuff. However a storm came and brought the whole ship and crew to an unknown place. Then they met a wizard name Merlin with his assistance Archimedes who tells them about their story and the story about a boy name Sora who saved the worlds from darkness. However an unknown danger came and defeated everyone and brought Chaos to the worlds once more. So Luffy and his crew wanted to help Merlin save worlds and find his friends by destroying the dark keyholes. Luffy and his crew then found Lea trap in a invisible box and brought him out only to find out that He doesn't even know the fates of the others he was with. So Luffy asked Merlin to join his crew along with Archimedes as they start there first world travel._

_Along the way they encountered a lot of enemies and made new friends few even join Luffy's crew. Which the other members are Crona, Sly, Bentley, and Murray who decided to join the crew as they travel to other worlds. As they travel to these worlds they encounter villains far greater than they ever encounter before having some do under handing, sneaky, dirty tricks, and many more ways to defeat the Straw Hats on there quest for power or other dark ambitions. While they save the worlds an villains group called villains council had been gathering allies from different villains from all over the worlds to go against the Straw Hat pirates and many of their allies. _

_Villain's Council, Aizen's army, Warriors of Chaos, and other darker things in the universe. __As enemies increase their is still hope for the Straw Hats still continued their adventure exploring new worlds, galaxies, even the universe to seek more places and adventure while at the same time save worlds and find friends that been lost or in need. While seeing worlds they don't understand or that no one gets to see everyday worlds like __Radiant Gardens, Treasure Planet, Soul Eater, Scooby Doo, Sly Cooper, Muppet Treasure Island, Destiny Island, and Atlantis the Lost Empire while at the same time meet some interesting or exciting creatures, people, and places as they follow to these worlds._

_As of what's happening now, The Straw hats are in a search or at least Luffy and Archimedes as they try to find the lost members of the Straw hat crew that been taken from the crew, Franky, Crona, Merlin, Sly, Bentley, and Murray. But now they have found them thanks to Merlin's little magic trick giving Archimedes information to their location. However darker these have been stirring up as another dark group plans to make a move against the Straw Hat Pirates soon._

* * *

**This is 20913**

**4/21/14**

**saying over 'n' out**


End file.
